The Slackies
by TheBooksofEli
Summary: After a prison breakout (and a high-speed chase), the gang meet up for the last time before an impending foreclosure on the house to make room for Exit 9B (which is NOT carried out by GBF Jr. this time). But there's one last hope to save the house - an ancient treasure map that's harboring mounds of lost treasure. Will they succeed or will the bumbling escapees get in the way?


**Chapter 1 - Breakout and Chase**

The guard opened the cell block to the grungy inmates.

"Lunchtime! The longer you animals bark, the colder your lunch gets! Come on, move it out!" The guard approached one cell. "You too down there! Hey, jerky!"

The guard peered around the corner to behold the horror of a mechanical bear hanging from a band wrapped tightly around the metal prison bars, hanging dead. The guard, bewildered, approached the victim and read the note on his suit address, "To Whom It May Concern", then flipped it over and read what it entailed...

"You schmuck! You really thought I'd be stupid enough to kill myself?"

The guard caught on, but before he could glance at the perp, who hand his fists clenched and took a mighty undercut at his jaw, sending the guard staggering into the cell entrance. Meanwhile, the inmate removed the band around his neck, removed his cuffs, and slipped with ease past the unconscious cop, who was gifted the tool that broke his cuffs off.

* * *

Outside the small jail, Louie was lining the perimeter of the front entrance with gasoline and the animatronic duck waited impatiently in the getaway Jeep, sporting a black beret.

She pressured Louie, "C'mon!"

Louie emptied every drop and abandoned it, he got in the passenger seat, closed the door and loaded a gun.

"Here he comes!" The duck smugly grinned and started the engine at the sight of the other gang member making his way out the front door, looking back only once. Just before he could hop in, the door was locked. The two bears were bickering back and forth to get the door open until the duck had to step in and open the sunroof. Finally, the cops caught up, but to their surprise, Louie reeled down the window and shot the ground on the line of gasoline, igniting the inferno all around them. Louie managed a psychotic evil laugh before he rolled the window back up and the Jeep took off.

The chase continued turn by turn, corner by corner, and the cops finally got smart and fired shots at the back end of the Jeep.

* * *

During the football scrimmage and coaching the cheerleading team, Margaret, slipped in a mix tape and reran the victory pyramid practice once more. Behind her and across the field, the chase sped past them all, totally unnoticed.

* * *

The Jeep continued on the way and almost ran over the feet of an oncoming Hispanic pedestrian, umbrella in hand, midway in the crosswalk. Unfortunately, the cops had no mercy for the pedestrian and hastily sped past her. She rambled on to herself in Spanish for fear of her safety as she reached the other side of the street.

* * *

Inside Thomas' former apartment, the plumbing was getting checked and Thomas was laid back on the counter watching a car chase of his own. Thomas imitated being at the wheel of the getaway car but was interrupted when the plumber looked up and said, "Turn that TV off, man, I can't hear myself think!" Obediently, Thomas switched it off, but the sound of cars chasing each other never left. Ignorantly, he hit the top of the TV a few times to make sure the sound was off, and returned to the plumber when he asked,..

"Is the water going down?"

"Uh...no."

To his surprise, the water spewed upward straight into his face.

"Going down now?" Still, no. The water was seeping down both their clothes, and the plumber only had to come out from underneath the cupboards to find that out.

* * *

Now the case continued on the docks. Louie shot back relentlessly at the cops, passing up Eileen, who was crab-fishing at the moment.

* * *

Hi Five Ghost, on the other hand, was testing out an invention he found at a flea market, ultimately failing and landing him right into a metal trash bin. Unbeknownst to him, of course, the chase just sped past.

* * *

Muscle Man was at the Wing Kingdom Arcade when the chase sped around the corner.

"Woah, a police chase!" Subsequently, the slob spilled his strawberry shake all over him. "Oh no, bro."

* * *

The getaway finally managed to shake the police off their tail with a truck blocking the road. After losing sight with them, the duck stopped the car abruptly and lightly laughed.

"The heck are we doing here?"

"Ah, trust me, suckas! Put it into 4-wheel drive and hold on to your hats!" Punching the gas pedal, they headed into a race on the beach, camouflaging themselves with the surrounding cars, the high-tailed it to the front lines and sped away to freedom.


End file.
